jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JDKreeper/Main Idea Overview
'Welcome to my Update Ideas page! Please read until the end before commenting! ' 'Speaking of commenting, comment down below if you like these, and give me more ideas!' 'Note1: This blog is not finished, and probobly never will be, as I I put more info here daily.' Note2: These are actively updated. From a few sentances to an entire paragraph may be deleted if I may change my mind about it. For example. I originally thought of a subway going down an underground tunnel, but after the Steam Train update, i thought it could be a Light Rail above ground. ' 'Note3:Currently, the coding may be broken. I'm working on getting that fixed, but, for now, you will just have to deal with it New Vehicles! Fire Truck The Firetruck (obviously) spawns at the Fire Station. It has 5 seats. (2x2 in cab of vehicle, and ladder operator). It costs $120k But it also has firehoses (2, one on each side) Click the side of the vehicle and a firehose appears in your inventory. Holding it will also shows the hose going all the way back to the truck. The hose can be used to push unanchered things around (players, money, player corpses, etc) You will also be slowly pushed backward by it, and cannot walk around while using it. If you walk too far away from the vehicle, the hose will disappear from your inventory. There is also a ladder. Unlike the miniguns, A and D move the ladder side to side, W lowers and S raises, and Q extents the ladder and E retracts. Pressing G will let you increase of decrease the sensitivity n''' the ladder. School Bus The School Bus is a very large vehicle with a whopping 26 seats, enough for the entire server. It also spawns at Train Station 1, making it a great getaway vehicle after robbing the Passenger Train. It is based off of this: Army Truck The Army truck is a vehicle with 5 seats (2x2 in cab, and gunner) that costs 150k. It is located by the Military Base, next to the Tank. It is based off of the ROBLOX model, but with a gun on the roof. Also, due to it's thick armor, a cop has to hold E for 1 second to eject passengers The army truck has a gun on it's roof. It behaves like the minigun, but it can do a quarter health of damage per hit, and has a reload of 2 seconds. Each bullet costs 1k Tank The tank is a large vehicle with 2 seats (Driver+Gunner) that costs 150k. It is located by the Military Base, next to the Army Truck. Due to it's think armor, a cop must hold for 5 seconds to eject passengers The driver is in the front, somewhere under the "hood", and the gun is on the back half. The part with the gun is raised. and that raised part is where the gunner sits inside the vehicle. The gun is MUCH more powerful then the Army Truck's, as it can kill a player instantly in a direct hit, and has a reload of 5 seconds. Each bullet costs 1k. It cannot turn like a regular vehicle. W and S still do the same thing, but A causes the right tread to move forward and the left to move backwards, and vice verso for D. If you steer while moving, more energy will be but into the right tread if you are turning left. Customizing the rim will affect the 4 wheels on each side holding the tread. Changing the wheel color changes the color of the tread. |} Race Car Trailers Trailers are Passenger Trailer The passenger Trailer is a simple trailer. It is an open trailer Closed passenger trailer Large passenger trailer Large closed passenger trailer Minigun Trailer Trailer assist Dump Truck '''New Locations! Military Base Pet Shelter Light Rail The Light rail is a transport train. Unlike the other trains, it cannot be robbed and only exists just to transport players. However, it does move faster than the torpedo at max speed. It spawns between train robberies. For example, the Frieght Train will spawn, and when reaches Train Tunnel 3, this train will spawn, stopping at these 6 places if someone is standing at the station or a player clicks the "Stop request" button, which is where the Vehicle Locking button would be. 'New robberies!' More Trains! Magnet Train Abandoned Mineshaft Money Truck Money Truck Ok, i used to think about this alot before the Train was added. It was basically the same thing: A moving bank. As soon as the train was added, i scrapped all of this, but when the museum came out, it gave me an idea on how this should actually work: Route The Money Truck starts it's journey in the space between the bank and another building, where the side door and hatch are. It starts empty, with nothing in the back, and drives out of the gap, turns left, and left again, around the bank, then left again up the middle road to Police station 2. It will stop by Police Station 2. The players inside will stay, and 5 random museum items will appear inside. It will then go down the Police Station 2 bridge, turn left, then left again going up the road the Bugatti spawns at. It will then turn right, and go up the hill to the Museum. It will stop by the entrance, possibly returning items stolen my criminals to the Museum. It will wait there for a few seconds, no matter if the Museum is open, closed, or being robbed. When it's done, a "money pool" will appear in the back, and all museum items currently left will disappear. If all museum items are stolen, the money pool will not appear. It will go down the hill, turn left, then turn right and go to the bank, and then turn right, then right again into the gap it started from. All players still collecting $$$ in the back will be ejecting without their cash, like the Train, and the vehicle will dissapear. Houses 'New Features!' Crafting 'New Easter Eggs!' Potato Big Potato Abandoned Prison Life Car Burning Mad City Ferris wheel Hobo Dude 'Other minor additions that don't fit in any of those catagories' UFO Improvements 'Old version of page (will be deleted soon)' New vehicles Scroll to the right for more information! New locations New robberies New features New Easter Eggs Im bored Gallary Vehicles 3.jpg|The Fire Truck bus.jpg|The School Bus truckk.png|The Army Truck, except with a gun on it's roof tank2.jpg|The front of the tank, with the driver seat revealed. tank3.jpg|Tank side view Headline text Category:Blog posts